


Billionaire Bachelors

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-22
Updated: 2002-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took a different direction from which I started but Lex is in a bath tub so its all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billionaire Bachelors

## Billionaire Bachelors

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

This idea came from two places 1- People magazine (great picture of Michael) 2- The Forbes 500 richest men in the world. With the exception of Bruce and Lex and Lionel the other men on the list are actual billionaires (or close enough) and I used the information on the Forbes website. 

As seen in the People Magazine September 15, 2002: Billionaire Bachlors: Top ten sexy singles worth big bucks!! 

Albert Von Thurn und Taxis- 18  
This German prince turned 18 last June and became Forbes' youngest billionaire, inheriting one of the world's oldest fortunes. Until his coming of age, his inheritance had been ably managed by his mother, Princess Gloria. Albert isn't spending too much time fretting over his landholdings in Bavaria or Brazil: According to local tabloids, he works as a waiter in Germany during the holidays and enjoys playing the drums. 

Bruce Wayne- 27  
Wayne enterprises is considered the backbone of Gotham, and employees a large potion of the cities work force. The definition of billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne is always known as the one that got away. He is a confirmed bachelor who can be seen with a different girl on his arm every night. Living in Gotham, Bruce Wayne is interesting in fast car, fast women and the interesting nightlife the fine city has to offer. 

Daniel Ziff- 30  
Ziff cut his teeth selling classified ads at publisher Ziff Davis, which father William sold off in 1994, giving the proceeds to his three sons and retiring to Florida. Daniel now runs Ziff Brothers Investments with his brothers. The Columbia University grad keeps a low profile, splitting his time between his New York City apartment and a place in Aspen, Colo., and dad's house in Palm Beach. 

Alexander Luthor- 22  
The youngest American billionaire, Alexander "Lex" Luthor is next in line for the Luthor dynasty. However he does have a few billion of his own financing investments in genetics. Lex currently lives in Smallville, Kansas in his family's ancestral castle. This wild child seems to have calmed down since his rebellious teenage days. Although he makes frequent visits to Metropolis he considers the small Kansas town home. When not expanding an already vast empire, the young Luthor enjoys fencing, pool and driving extremely fast cars. 

Richard Li-35  
Son of Li Ka-shing, Li earned his stand-alone magnate status when he convinced Rupert Murdoch to pay $950 million for Star TV in 1995. His telecom concern Pacific Century CyberWorks is now saddled with debt, and Li is giving away his own stock to lure top executives. He attended Stanford University, but dropped out. For a break, he escapes to his 24-meter yacht. He lives in Hong Kong. 

Also on the market for a Miss. Right: Paul Allen Garcher, 49 Mark Cuban, 43 Lionel Luthor, 47 David Geffen, 57 and Jon Stryker, 45. 

* * *

Chloe was giggling. This act in itself seemed odd but given the fact that Pete also looked shaken with laughter made the sense even more suspicious. "What's going on?" Clark asked as he sat in theTalon. "Just reading the new People."  
"Oh... and this is funny because...?"  
"Take a look."  
"Billionaire Bachelors. So?"  
"See anyone we know."  
"Eww gross Lex's dad's on the list."  
"No Clark, Lex is on the list."  
"I know. Good picture." Clark had already bought a copy, several actually, it was a really good picture. Lex was standing next to the plant dressed in black and deep purple.   
"Clark, you're missing the point, they are calling Lex Luthor one of the sexist men..."  
"No actual they are calling him a sexy billionaire." Clark clarified and agreed but Lex should be at the top of the list.   
"Whatever but really Lex?"  
"Yeah I mean he's bald." Pete added.  
"I just would never but him on a sexy bachelor list." " Thank you for the compliment Ms. Sullivan." "Mr. Luthor....Lex I."  
"Don't worry Chloe this wasn't my idea, my publicist thought it would be good PR of course my father's publicist had the same idea. " Lex looked at the magazine over Clarks shoulder. " Of course won't he be pissed that he's been put down in the old guy five."  
"You're number 4." Clark pointing out the obvious but had a hard time thinking with Lex's breathe on his neck.   
"It's a good picture. I mean for a guy with a bald head." Lex commented as Pete shrunk a bit in his seat.  
"Yeah... I mean that's what I told Chloe. That the picture was good" Lex leaned over further and placed his hand on the magazine right above Clark's.   
"That was taken right after we met actually about two days after the crash. Publicity shot for new management of the plant." Lex seemed to be whispering the words directly into Clark's ear. He was so close Clark could smell him, well practically lick him if he just turned his head a bit... Lex seemed to be thinking back a bit and Clark didn't like it when Lex thought about the crash, it put crazy notions in his head, like that he had hit Clark. "So you don't like being called a sexy bachelor?" Chloe asked reporter instincts replacing embarrassment.   
Lex just smirked, almost a smile and standing up behind Clark. "Labels are hard to shake off, and they may give the wrong impression." "Like what?" Chloe prodded.   
"That I have any interest at all in finding Miss. Right." Clark could have sworn he heard the emphasis on Miss. But dismissed it as what wishful thinking? Lex left as his caramel mocha latte was served. Was Chloe blind? Lex belonged at the top of the list; damn there shouldn't even be a list. Lex was it. Clark watched Lex walk away. And Pete what was with that, Lex's head was so sexy, the smoothness, that little bone at the back... but he could see why Pete would say something like that Pete wasn't attracted to Lex, or any guys. Clark on the other hand... "I have to go, got work to do before it gets too dark." Clark made a hasty retreat leaving the magazine behind, that's ok he had five more copies at home. Clark didn't head home instead he headed to the stately manor at the edge of town.   
On the way over, Clark thought as to why he was going. Jealousy came to mind. Yes the picture in the magazine, it should be Clark's picture all the women and men in America well they better keep their hands to themselves. Clark didn't know he could be so possessive. These thought made him look around and use some speed to get to Lex's door.  
Clark searched for Lex. Looking through the walls of the castle he could see that Lex wasn't in the office, not in the kitchen, bedroom nope, bathroom Oh. In a fluffy lavender robe. Umm, fluffy lavender robe coming off and ... Clark looked down at the ground embarrassed of having spied on his friend yet wanted to look again.   
Should he go up there? Knock? Maybe he should just walk in, kiss Lex as he lay naked in the bathtub and see what happened. Yeah that sounded good but did he have the balls to do it? Well the tightening in hid pants seemed to answer yes.  
Clark was let in no questions asked as always. He made his way up the stairs his heart beating faster with every step. Was he really going to do this? What if it ruined their friendship? Part of Clark wanted to run, run home, jerk off in the shower like he always did and forget about Lex naked, wet... waiting. God that line of thought was not helping. Clark was at the top of the stairs now. Three doors down was the bathroom. Where he had seen Victoria naked. Clark Shuttered, that was not a pleasant experience. Clark faced the large oak door. It was now or never. Clark turned the knob and stepped inside. Music was playing, candles burning and Lex was lying in the tub his eyes closed. He looked so relaxed; he didn't even hear Clark come in.  
Clark walked slowing towards him. When he was at the edge of the tub, he simply stared. (Huh. Bubble bath). Lex was so god, beautiful was the word but could men be beautiful? Clark decided yes. Lex must have heard him breath or something because his eyes opened and he sat up a bit in the tub. "Clark? What are you...?"  
Clark didn't let him say another word; he knelt down, placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Lex grabbed him wrists but didn't pull away. Clark had never kissed anyone like this before. Clark was sucking and licking Lex's lips like they were the best things he had ever tasted and Clark was pretty sure they were.   
But like all things the kiss ended and Clark looked into his friends eyes. Lex had to breath remember how to breathe. Hard task when Clark was looking at him like that. That kiss, my god that kiss. Lex was quiet for too long and Clark began to draw away, standing to run. Lex grabbed his wrists again to keep him from running. Water splashed onto the floor. "Lex I'm sorry."  
"Clark don't..." Don't run. I want this. "I wont do it again please."  
Clark its just..." I'm naked here.  
"Are we still friends?" Don't hate me. "Of course, and I hope... I just wasn't expecting... What brought this on?" Lex was so hard underneath the bubbles but he need to know why Clark had kissed him.   
"You, in the Talon, leaning over me, breathing on me but Lex it's all the time, the looks the touches and then the image of all those women knocking down the door, wanting you but you're mine Lex." The last three words came out with such force and again Clark was on his knees at the tubs edge. But it was Lex who kissed him this time. Water and bubbles cascaded over the edge as Lex moved to get a grip on Clark's shirt and pull him closer. Clark's shirt was getting wet as he leaned half way over the tub and he suddenly remembered that Lex was naked. How could he forget something like that? "Umm Lex?" Clark said into Lex's mouth. "Shut up and get in the tub Clark." 


End file.
